vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ossë
Summary Ossë (From the Valarin Ošošai, Oššai) is a fictional character in the works of J. R. R. Tolkien. He is introduced in The Silmarillion as an angelic being known as a Maia, associated with Ulmo, one of the Valar. A spirit of the sea in the service of Ulmo, Ossë guarded the waters around Middle-earth. He was married to Uinen, and he was a friend of Círdan the Shipwright. During the Years of the Trees, he briefly entered into the service of Melkor and began causing wanton storms which made traveling by sea particularly unsafe. He was persuaded to stop by his spouse Uinen, upon the prayer of the Vala Aulë, but Ossë's taste for storms did not quite disappear. Ossë was a friend of the Sindar and was valued as high as the Valar by them. This relationship started before the coming of the Sindar to Valinor, while they dwelled on the shores of Middle-earth, waiting for their leader. It was against Ossë's will that they ever went to Valinor. In older versions of The Silmarillion, Ossë was a Vala in his own right, and often opposed a Maia of Ulmo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly higher '''| '''High 3-A Name: Ossë, Yssion, Gaerys Origin: Lord of the Rings Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old (Older than Arda) Classification: Maia of the Sea, vassal of Ulmo, brief servant of Melkor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy), Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur doesn't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Country level, possibly higher (Rose Númenor from the sea, though the effort he put into accomplishing such a feat is unknown. Should be comparable to other Maiar) | High Universe level '(The Maiar were like lesser Valar, having control over minor aspects of the universe, compared to their major ones) 'Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and is best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Class E, possibly higher '''(Lifted the full weight of Númenor) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Country Class, possibly higher '''| '''High Universal Durability: '''At least '''Country level , possibly higher ''' | '''High Universe level Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: At least planetary (Able to cause storms all over the surface of Arda) | High Universal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Ossë has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Storms: Ossë is a creature of the sea and storms, often using them to cause chaos across the sea. He caused massive wreckage and destruction during his service to Melkor, and destroyed any ship traveling to the Undying Lands, at least for a while. Powers of the Ainur: As a Maia, Ossë has access to a wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. *'Elemental manipulation:' As one of the Ainur, it is highly likely that Nessa had authority and control over one aspect of nature, though that aspect was neither confirmed nor specified. Still, it is very likely she has some measure of control over life, nature, and happiness, given that she is a spirit of mirth and joy. Her exact powers, however, in all likelihood are not made for combat. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). However, it is unknown if Ossë ever used this power. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near them: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Ossë possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form he desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Ossë had the typical Ainur ability to cast off his physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation '''| True form''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Ainur Category:Maiar Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3